


Stronger After Every Fight

by itsnarrybiotchx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Drunk Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecure Niall, M/M, Niall Horan and Harry Styles relationship, POV Harry Styles, POV Niall Horan, Sad Harry, Sad Niall, Smut, Top Harry, hendall drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnarrybiotchx/pseuds/itsnarrybiotchx
Summary: Hello people. This is my first one shot that I've written here. I'm sorry in advance for the grammar mistakes, I usually write in the night, that's when most ideas come to me :). Please be aware that some parts here are in Niall's POV and some are in Harry's. I didn't really write it here at first, if I did, I would have written it in third person's POV and I honestly don't wanna delete all 3500 words I've written at first. I hope you enjoy reading. x





	Stronger After Every Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. This is my first one shot that I've written here. I'm sorry in advance for the grammar mistakes, I usually write in the night, that's when most ideas come to me :). Please be aware that some parts here are in Niall's POV and some are in Harry's. I didn't really write it here at first, if I did, I would have written it in third person's POV and I honestly don't wanna delete all 3500 words I've written at first. I hope you enjoy reading. x

**Niall:**

It's exactly 2 weeks until the met gala so why am I nervous? It's simply because there's a slight possibility that I will be going too. I haven't decided yet and I have to soon, I have 2 options, either I would go with Shawn or Harry. 

_Speaking of Harry..._

An opening sound of the door wakes me up from my thoughts. I change my current position that was lying in bed to now sitting up to be met by those beautiful, stunning green eyes that I love seeing.

"Hi, pet." I say, smiling.

"Good morning, love." He replies before walking towards the tall closet to place his jacket there, I suppose.

He then strips out of his loose jeans and a casual but fancy looking top, now just being in his boxers, making me stare down from his shoulders and chest to his legs. I take a good look at it, admiring the big butterfly on his stomach, the two swallows on his upper chest, the many  _many_ tattoos on his left arm, down to his hand and the tattoos that I still don't know the purpose of but I'm not complaining as firstly, it's his body and secondly, he looks fucking hot. 

_He looks hot any way._

I didn't know how long I was staring but the smirk on Harry's face when I looked up says it was too long.

"Like what you see?" He winks.

"Shut up, you idiot. Why are you changing anyway, don't you have to do things? Like preparing or stuff?" I ask, changing the subject quickly as I know he would tease me for a long time, although I'm pretty sure he'll do that later anyway, nonetheless I asked him the question also because he usually goes home late at night, I can understand though. With all the things that is going on and that is going to happen, it's understandable that he'd be pretty busy.

"Well, I asked for a day off but they said that I needed to work in the morning and then I can go home, I took the offer because I really,  _really_  wanted to just... _hang out_  with my baby. That's all." He says as he walks up to the bed to sit on it beside me, places his index finger under my chin and lifts it up so he could lean in, making me feels all those fireworks, magic, and loving feeling all at the same time, just by kissing me.

I, of course kiss back instantly, the second he placed his lips on mine, kissing him with the same amount of force he's giving in. I love kissing Harry, kissing him makes me feel like i'm on top of the world, makes me feel like i can do anything, makes me feel like I can achieve anything, makes me feel loved, cared for, safe, secure, brave and all the good things you could name. And I love feeling this way, it's too bad I can't do it whenever or wherever I want. 

Minutes later, we pull back, breathlessly, only to lean back in again. This was a passionate kiss but seconds later it turned into a heated and lustful one. I let out a moan as Harry licks on my bottom lip, asking for permission that I gladly accept, sticking his tongue into my own mouth, us fighting for dominance and this time he wins but that's only because I wanted him to. 

Our positions have changed as I am now lying down on the bed while Harry is on top of me, his left hand is pushed on the bed, keeping him still in his spot while his right hand roams around my chest, going upwards to my cheek, gently caressing it. He then lets out a moan as both of my hands went up to his now short hair, tugging at it a bit.

 _God, I miss this feeling._  

We haven't had sex or made love or even quickly fucked for about a month. He has just been busy with some stuff and I have been too. I have been trying the whole week to have sex with Harry but he has always been going out and every time I try to spice things up at night when he comes home, he's tired and of course I'm not gonna ask him to have sex just because I want it. There's two consents needed and that's mine and his, not only mine but not only his either. It has to be both. And today, now actually, is perfect. 

We continue to make out, his hand suddenly is tugging at my shirt, indicating that he wants it off, we pull apart from the kiss so that I could take off my shirt and then we kiss again but this time, it wasn't long before Harry pulls away, starting to kiss my neck, trying to find my sweet spot but of course he finds it within seconds as he knows where it is. I start to bite my lip as he kisses my neck and down to my chest, at a slow pace, taking his time to peck each spot going down, I on the other hand am slowly panting, closing my eyes, loving this feeling as he pecks lower and lower, now just above the button of my shorts.

"H-Harry, stop teasing." I say.

"Alright, princess." He says before finally unbuttoning and unzipping my shorts, pulling them down and throwing them on the floor. He kisses the same spot again before doing the same to my boxers, making me fully naked.

He starts to kiss my 'member' and starts licking and sucking on the tip, I hold a moan in but that only lasted for a second as Harry starts to take it all in, bobbing his head back and forth as he continues to suck my dick.

When I felt I was close, I was quick to let him know to make him stop, I didn't wanna cum just yet.

"Harry, I-i- fuck. I'm close." 

He nods then stops what he was doing, opened the side table beside the bed and grab some lube and a condom and places it on the bed.

He grabs the lube, opens it and squirts some onto his hand.

"I'm gonna prep you now, baby." He tells me before he positions himself, being in between my very opened legs, and his free hand on my hip.

"Okay." Is all I say.

"Ready?" 

"Yeah."

"Tell me if it hurts or if it's too much, okay?" 

"Yeah, okay- just do it, Harry." 

I leaned back on the bed, eyes still closed as I feel him push a finger in, I groan, not missing this type of feeling. 

"Just relax, baby. It'll feel better in a second."

I tell him to continue when I feel as if I have fully adjusted to the feeling again, he pushes it in and out until he pushes in the 2nd finger, making me moan, yet again.

"F-fuck." I say while panting.

He starts to scissor me and moves it any way possible, deeper or faster, trying to find my prostate. I moan, loudly, opening my eyes and dipping my head deeper into the bed making him smirk. 

"Found it." He cheekily says. 

He continues to hit that spot again and again, making me moan the whole time, making me feel amazing. He pushes in the 3rd finger and waits for my signal if I can take it or not, once i said yes, he pushes into my prostate and all that can be heard are the moans and groans that are coming out from my mouth.

I tell him that I'm prepped enough and he asks a few times if I'm sure and once I said I am for the 10th time, he grabs the condom and slides it onto his 'member' he then is grabbing the lube, lubricating himself, once he was done, he positioned himself and asked me one more time if I'm ready before sliding the tip in. 

I hear a small moan coming out from his mouth and a groan out of my mouth.

"Can I move now, princess?"

"Y-yeah." I reply.

He pushes himself deeper in me, making us both moan, He tries to find my prostate again and once he did, that was the only place he kept hitting, making me breathless, in a good way. (a/n: in a cool way ;))

The only sounds to be heard was the constant moans, groan, pants and loud breathing coming from the both of us in the room.

A few minutes later as Harry is still thrusting in and then out, I feel that familiar feeling.

"H-harry, f-faster. I'm c-close!" I let him know.

"Hold on, princess. I'm close t-too." He says as he thrusts deeper and faster, making me grip the bed sheets harder.

"I-I can't hold it anymo-"

"Shhh, princess." His thrusts are now getting sloppier as he leans in, kissing me and then in my ear, "Cum for me." And that does it for me, I let out an even louder moan as I let it go and cum all over our stomachs and just a bit on the bed.

"Fuck." I hear Harry say before cumming inside the condom but still making me feel it. He plops himself down, laying on my chest, both of us still panting.

When we finally calm down, he slowly pulls out of me, making me whimper. 

"Sorry, should've done that earlier." He says as he gets up, walks in the bathroom, walks out with tissue and cleans up the mess, he then throws the condom and the tissue in the trash can. He climbs in bed, pecks my lips a couple of times and then wraps an arm around my waist and shoulder, making me wrap my arm around his waist. Sometimes, I'll be the big spoon but today, I guess it's Harry. I don't complain though, I love both. 

"I love you, Harry." I say, closing my eyes, getting tired.

"I love you too, Niall. So much." I feel him place a kiss on my temple, a small smile popping onto my face.

And the last words I heard before I fell asleep were...

 

 

 

_And I want you to be mine forever._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Another week has passed by, making that 1 week left until the met gala. By this point, I seriously don't know what to do, Harry and I had a bad fight a couple of days ago and now now we're not talking. The last fight that ended up pretty badly was about a couple of months ago, we didn't talk for a whole month but it got better, I just hope it'll get better this time too.

I was on the phone with Shawn 3 hours ago. We talked about...well a lot, first we talked about Harry and I and then we talked about the met. I said that if I can't make up my mind by tomorrow, I'm not going. Besides, what's the point? With me and Harry fighting, it would just make it worse as we would have to act like we haven't seen each other in literally 5 years and act all happy. 

I don't know what went wrong, we were great after we did  _it_  but a day or two after that, it all went downhill. I don't know what to do or if I should be the one making things right this time. It's hard being in a closed relationship, especially if you're fighting, there's gonna be a lot to do and a lot to hide. 

Deciding that it was done with all this negative thinking, I grabbed my phone and went on Instagram. I posted a story in which I asked for questions. I then went to Twitter, checked what's up, liked some posts and maybe even stalked Harry, even though there's nothing to stalk as he never tweets anything or posts anything, for that matter.

But I can't help it, he's my boyfriend. Possibly the love of my life, my soulmate. I should have never complained about him always working, gosh how could I be so dumb? I myself know how hard it is to wake up very early everyday and going home at midnight. And Harry has a lot to do as he is the co-host/co-chair of the met. Speaking of which, the met is held at New York city, where Harry was right now. 

I don't mind him going there, I know that he has to be there a couple of days earlier before the met, obviously. But the hurtful part is he didn't tell me. He couldn't call me for even just a second to let me know, he couldn't even send a small text. That's all I ask. I mean, he's my boyfriend for god's sake, I shouldn't be having to go online, stalking Harry update accounts to know where he is currently, should I? No. 

Times like these, I wonder if he thinks about me too. Does he think about me during fights? Does he even care about how I feel during these fights? I don't know. He might but he might also not. I take full responsibility in this fight as it was my fault. It was late in the night and I had a bad day and I just had to blow up on him about him working all day and night, huh? How much of an idiot could I be? 

He must be feeling either really upset and mad at me like he should. Out of all people, I should know how he feels. I wish I could turn back time, make everything alright. What if he's slacking right now? What if he feels bad? Well he shouldn't. I should make this right, I should go to him and apologize. So that's exactly what I'm gonna do. _Make things right. I need some help though._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Harry:**

I wake up at 7 a.m. as today is the day of the Met Gala 2019. I'm nervous as hell but also really excited. It's my first met gala and I'm honored to be one of the co-chairs this year, along with Serena Williams, Alessandro Michele, Anna Wintour and Lady Gaga.

Yesterday we had a dinner rehearsal and because of that, people now know that I'm in New York. There's nothing bad about it, the only thing is I haven't told Niall that I'm here because firstly, I flew the second after our fight. And secondly, I didn't know how so now I feel very guilty. I know it's wrong, I know I should've told him and this guilt is killing me. 

I tried my best not to think about this as it would make me feel down. Maybe I overreacted a little bit when we fought, I also feel guilty about that. Which is exactly why I didn't wanna think about all these stuff. I need to put my mind at rest and just go with the flow. But how could I if all I ever think about _is_ Niall? He's my whole world, my life even. How could I not think about him?

I got out of bed, deciding that I have to get ready. I stand up, went to the bathroom and took a good, long 30 minute shower. With all the millions and millions of thoughts just running and circling all over my mind. After those long minutes, I step out, grab myself a towel, wipe my body and wrapped it around my waist. I walk out the bathroom door, entering the bedroom. As I was about to grab some clothes out of my luggage, a beeping sound went to the whole big, wide room. 

Backing up, I walk back towards the side table as my phone was there, charging. Clicking on the on/off button, it lights up, showing me a picture of Niall sleeping, I caught it while he was sleeping on a couch while I was in the studio, writing my first album. It was about 2 years ago, I haven't changed it since then. Plus, you could only see it clearly when you're near as the whole room was dark and the only thing litting up were the 2 small scented candles he wanted me to buy.

I remember that day like it was just yesterday, he didn't have anything to do and we had just gotten back together so he asked if he could come with me in the studio, while I record some of the songs. At first, I was against it as he would be bored, doing nothing there when he could clearly be taking on an adventure and having fun. Although he did persuade me with some chocolate, wine and sex. And he also said that he seeing me would make him happy enough, which warmed my whole heart.

7 years ago, I thought I wouldn't be able to find a love so strong that would stay with me 'til the end because if I would date a person, that specific person would be hated on. Which would lead me to thinking that maybe if I hadn't auditioned at all, maybe I could've had a love so strong without being judged. 

But Niall proved me wrong. We started dating in the late 2013, I asked him out after a whole year of crushing on him. He said yes and we started going on all kinds of dates, movie dates, golf dates or we even went on a date in the tour bus in the 1D days. we made one of the beds really comfortable, order some delicious take out food and we'd just use our phones/laptops to watch something and that was clearly enough for the both of us. 

Unfortunately, I made some stupid mistakes and broke up with Niall when the hiatus started. I didn't wanna break up with him because I didn't love him anymore or because I didn't feel the same way anymore. I broke it off because firstly, I thought we couldn't make it work. It felt like we were separating ways and we were, so I thought it was too much. And secondly, I made myself believe that I wasn't good enough for him, that he wouldn't need me anymore, and I made myself believe that maybe he wanted to break it off but couldn't do it so I did it.

But clearly, that was the stupidest mistake I have ever made in my entire life and I have made a lot of mistakes. So after Dunkirk, I reached out to him while he said congratulations for the movie to me and I honestly wanted to bring him in the premiere but unfortunately, I couldn't do that as we were gonna be seen by the public eye, it's not that we don't want to come out, because we do. The problem is, we can't. 

It took about 2 months to let me in again and I was beyond thankful. I need Niall, he was the one who could make me smile whenever I feel down, he was the one who would cheer me up when I upset, he was the one who would help me get back up when I fall down, hard. He was the one who lights up my world like nobody else. And he still does.

So after that, we started dating again and I was the happiest man alive. Because he is my world and when we got back together, it lit up again just like the first time it did. It made me feel more alive than ever. 

We had some ups and downs, just like any other couple but I would like to believe that we had more ups because we did. The only time we would fight is if we're in bad moods or something like that. No couple would like to have fights but I honestly think that just a little fight would do some good because after each and every one of those fights, you grow stronger than ever. 

Back to reality, I opened the notification that was just a message from one of the other co-chairs saying they'll be arriving a little bit late today. A hurtful feeling attacks me a bit inside as I felt a bit disappointed, I know thinking it would be Niall was an idiotic thought but I can't help it. I wanna text him and call him and say that everything is okay and that I love him. But I can't.

I walk back towards my luggage and open it up, the first thing that I see was the small velvet box that I bought a month ago, I got it and opened it, letting out a sigh. I close it back and put it in a safer but hidden place in my luggage and got some clothes out of it. I guess I didn't really pay attention as it was already 9 a.m. 

2 hours have passed? Wow, time sure flies by fast. I quickly changed and ate a bit of a healthy breakfast before it was time to go. 

 

-

It was now time for the red carpet, it was 5 p.m. the other co-chairs are there already, me and Alessandro have decided to go together or atleast just walk the red carpet together, he's a cool guy. 

I look at my outfit and I completely love it, others might not like it or be a little disappointed as it is a very different style from what I used to wear. But honestly, camp for me is just enjoying fashion, and being extravagant without judgement. Considering that the outfit I wore before were all about colors and glitters and sparkles, this outfit for me  _is_ extravagant. It  _is_  different for me and it  _is_  wild for me. Maybe not to others but it definitely is to me.

We step out of the car and shake everyone's hand. I turn around to see some fans across the street and I wave to them before going inside with Alessandro.

We walked the red carpet and it was amazing, although instead of walking towards the press, I walk directly to Liza Koshy as we all need to and answer some of her questions. She was lovely and respectful the whole time. I totally adore her. 

Now we're inside and I'm greeting the guests and answering some questions if they have any, I look around to search for a certain someone but I don't see the face I wanted to and it feels like a sting into my heart. But I keep a straight face with a fake smile, I tell myself that I should enjoy it and continue what I was doing.

At some point as I was doing this, I met up with Kendall and I instantly knew that if someone takes a picture of us and sends it online, it'll create a drama with some hopeful thoughts but fake news. We're just friends, that's it. I'm happily with Niall and I wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Hey, Harry." Kendall says.

"Hi, Kendall." 

"How are you? It's been long since I've seen you." 

"I'm fine, you?" 

"I'm good, how's Niall?" 

"He's uh- well, I'm hoping he's fine. We had another fight." I sigh.

"Oh, you'll be fine, Harry. You always will be because you're _Niall and Harry, Harry and Niall._ " 

"Thanks, Kendall. It was great seeing you again but I gotta go talk to the other guests." 

"Yeah and I gotta go too, I'll see you later." 

"Yeah." Is all I say before I go and greet the other guests.

 

The whole night was absolutely great, I had fun and I sure hope the others did too. Some of us went directly home but most of us went to the VIP after party that Kendall and I hosted. I'm having a really bad headache right now as it is the next day. I decided to just have fun and get drunk yesterday so that's what I did. I don't really remember a lot from it so I hope there won't be any drama happening but I guess I'll find out later.

Although, even after all the fun I had yesterday, one thing- well, person was on my mind the whole time. _Niall_. That's the whole reason I got drunk anyway. I wanted to forget everything, forget the fights and forget the stress.

I'm in the car now, going to the apartment I rented for 4 days. It was about a 30 minute drive and in those whole thirty minutes, I slept. My driver woke me up, I thanked him, went out of the car and walked towards the door of the apartment. Something felt different though, I couldn't name what it was but something felt different. I didn't really care about that at the moment as my head was pounding really hard so I went to the kitchen and took some medicine for it. I felt tired, it was almost 7 am as I left the after party at 6. Wanting to sleep, I went up stairs and saw the door slightly open. _That's weird._  I always close my doors and I remember specifically closing the bedroom door yesterday as well. I slowly and quietly walk towards it and pushed the door, now seeing a body on the bed. I was scared at first but once I recognized who's body it was, I went calm. 

_It was Niall._

Not really caring about anything right now, I walk forwards, untying my shoes and placing it on the sides and then I lay down on the bed, under the covers. I turned around so I was now facing my angel, I caressed his cheeks gently, hoping he doesn't wake up from it and kiss his forehead, nose and then a peck to his lips before putting a hand on his waist, falling asleep and entering the world of imagination and fantasies. 

-

When I woke up, I felt no one beside me so I opened my eyes. Niall wasn't there anymore. Was I just dreaming he was there? Was he not real? I heard a bang that I think was coming downstairs, I sat up and stretched my arms and a yawn came out of my mouth. I pushed the covers away and stood up, now walking towards the stairs to go down.

"Niall?" I called out. No one answered though.

"Love, is that you?" I said loudly again, this time with an answer.

"Yeah.." I hear someone say and it's definitely Niall.

I walk to where the kitchen was and saw him putting down a pan on the stove. 

"Hi." I said, sitting on the stool from the kitchen island that was just across where he was standing. 

"Hey." He said back, leaning back on the counter. 

"How'd you get here?" I asked. 

"By a plane." He coldly said.

"Well obviously, I meant here, in the apartment." 

"You really shouldn't put your extra keys under the welcome mat, Harry." He replied, hands folded against his chest. 

I say nothing but shrug, I knew it wasn't safe but I did it anyway. "What're you doing here anyway?" I ask.

"Well, I wanted to come here and surprise you and try to fix us out but now I don't know." 

"What do you mean, Ni?" I ask further, now being confused.

"Here's what I mean," He pauses, grabbing his phone and reading out the words, " _Is Harry Styles and Kendall Jenner possibly dating again? The singer, songwriter, actor Harry Styles had the chance to host the event of the year, Met Gala with Alessandro Michele, Lady Gaga, Serena Williams and like every year, Anna Wintour. This year has yet again brought stunning outfits with their own meaning and creativity to it, one of them being worn by the model and tv personality, Kendall Jenner. The two were rumored to be dating back in 2013 and 2016 where they were having the time of their lives in a yacht, and we're wanting to know, are they dating now? They were seen at the Met Gala and definitely looked like they just loved being around each other, they also hosted the VIP after party and they both left in the morning. Neither of them has denied nor confirm about the situation, what do you guys think? Click on the link for more information below and share your thoughts with us!"_ Niall finished.

"Niall, nothing happened." I say.

"Really? Because that's not nothing to me, those pictures and the timing?" 

"Nothing happened, Niall. You know that she's just a friend of mine." 

"Pfft. Yeah, she was also definitely a friend of yours back when you were with her in a yacht. You didn't even tell me that you were hosting the after party together, Harry!" 

"That yacht thing was a PR stunt, Ni, you know that. And I didn't tell you about us hosting together because I thought it didn't matter, I thought we were passed this!" 

"Passed this? Passed what, Harry?! We didn't even talk about it because every time we fight, we move on. We don't talk about it nor do we even say anything on it, we just forget about them. We've been having fights all month and we ignored it all. " 

"Fine, then let's talk about this right now." 

"Fine then."

"What do you want me to do about it, Niall? Do you want me to stop being friends with her? Do you want me to choose between her or you?!" 

"No! I don't! That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that maybe you should just tone down a bit when you're with her or any other girl for that matter! Every time you hang out with someone, they're suddenly wanting you to date or even already start rumors that you dated, just like Larry and who has to see it? Me. Who gets hurt? Me, Harry." 

"I already told you that you shouldn't always go online, Niall! It's amusing for the people but it hurts us. That's how our lives work. And what do you want me to do? Stop hanging out with people?" 

"Well unfortunately, I can't do that. I've always been online mostly every day and if I won't, the fans will get curious as to why I'm not always online and create even more rumors, which is worse. And you can hang out with anyone you want, Harry! I don't care, but maybe you should remember about my insecure ass self. That's part of the reason I hate Kendall! She's slim, she's tall, she has a perfect body and she also has a perfect face! She's basically perfect! And I'm nothing but a built ugly guy. Maybe you should date her and not me, that way you won't always have fights or problems and you'll be the perfect ass couple, especially in everyone's eyes."

"I don't want to date her, Niall! I wanna date you! I don't love her, I love you! And you're not close to ugly, Niall. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. Maybe not in other people's eyes, but in my eyes, you are and you have an amazing personality. I wish you could see what i see." By now I'm standing near him, caressing his cheek while I wipe a tear that slid down and he sighs.

"I, I don't know if I can do this anymore, Harry." 

"What?" 

"I just-. Harry, we've been dating for almost 2 years. 2 years of hiding and paying paps if they saw us whenever we went out. We've done this before too, but now...I don't know if I can still do this." He steps back and wipes his own tears, I try to go near him but he just puts a hand out, gesturing to stop.

"Niall-"

"Just please, don't. I don't know if this is me breaking up with you or not and I don't know if I can do this, all of this. I mean, who knows, you could be getting another 'girlfriend' anytime soon again and I might just...break. This is all too much, I'm sorry." Is the last thing he says before walking away, leaving me and my broken heart.

-

A week has passed since that encounter with Niall, I tried texting and calling him but nothing except me finding out that he's now in London. I'm in LA, recording some new songs for my second album and although this was supposed to be a happy one, I have written a sad one, a heartbreaking one I should say. I have been nothing but broken these past days and everyone I know has tried to make me happy or even just smile happily but nothing could cheer me up when I know that Niall could be breaking up with me. I won't let him, I can't let him. He's my whole life, I've let him go once, I'm not letting go of him again. 

Jeff has invited me to go with him and his family to the beach and I couldn't say no as he already decided for me. He told me that even if he had to drag me to the beach, he'll do it. I didn't mind going with them though, they were already like family to me and maybe this could be a distraction from everything so we went to the beach and had a lot of fun, not too much fun for me but definitely some fun. 

Someone took some photos so that's 100% gonna be posted online. I have a feeling that Niall would see it but all I'm hoping is that he won't think I'm fine. Because I'm far from that, yeah today was fun but all the other days were like a world without sun for me, everything was dark. It felt like I was drowning in guilt, sadness, and heartbreak. Later that night, I wanted to book a flight to London to talk things out, it's been a week and I think he had cooled off already. But I didn't do that as I soon found out that he was going to Ireland, he must've visited his family. I wanted to go to Ireland once I knew but it was too risky so I didn't go on with it, instead I'm here in LA, in my bedroom, laying down and looking at pictures of me and Niall. But mostly him, I love photography and I always ask Niall to pose for me but even he isn't looking, I would still take a picture of him. We also take pictures of ourselves, like selfies, although I never posted them because I don't take it, Niall does and he can't post it even if he wanted to.

And that's how the next days have been going, me waking up, trying to write songs or even just phrases or verses, eat, watching memories of me and Niall and lastly, going to sleep. It's as if I'm a robot, as if i don't have any emotions. I went online everyday, searching the Niall Horan Updates accounts and looking for new news. About 2 days later, still doing the same things, I checked again and saw that he was back in London. I told Jeff to book a flight to London but then he suggested that I should take my private jet because one, I never actually use it and two, this way, no one would see me. He didn't need to ask anything, I already told him the situation, he's a great guy. He might be my manager but he's a friend too. He ships me and Niall so hard that he even has a shirt that says 'Narry is more real than Kim K's ass suckers', he showed it to me and Niall and all we did was laugh. He too wishes that me and Niall could come out but unfortunately, we couldn't. 

As soon as he texts me where I should go, I stood up from my bed and put on some sweat pants, not caring how I look right now. I was just wearing a normal sweat shirt and now sweat pants with vans kind of shoes. I walked towards my luggage and double-check if I had everything. I had already prepared this as I already planned it a couple days back. Before I closed it, I caught a glimpse of the small velvet box. I placed it in the luggage because I bring it everywhere with me. I don't want anyone seeing it before I do anything. But now, I don't know if there's a chance of doing much, I could only hope. 

I grabbed the luggage and texted my driver, letting him know. I go downstairs and out the door, into the backseat of the car. It was about an hour drive, I couldn't stop being nervous, what if he will break up with me? Honestly, it's his decision but I will do anything and everything to make him change his mind. I need him and I like to think he needs me.

I rush inside the jet and greet the workers there, they greeted me back and told me to just relax and enjoy the trip as it would take 10 hours and 30 minutes to get to London, I already knew that though but I still thanked them for the information. For the first hours, I couldn't sleep as I was thinking all kinds of sorts of possibilities and what could possibly happen. Would he slam the door on my face? Would he welcome me in? Would he tell me that he never wants to me again? I was feeling all types of emotions, worried, scared, anxious and a bit of hope. All I need is a chance to say what I want to say. After about 3 hours of overthinking, I began to get sleepy and fell asleep, I may or may not have dreamt about a tiny Irish boy that I love so much. 

-

8 hours later, I assume, the stewardess woke me up and told me we were here. I thanked her and she walked away. It took me a minute too be fully awake. It was now early in the morning, 9 am maybe? I grabbed my stuff and walked out the jet opened door and onto the stairs to go down the ground. There was already a car waiting for me as I did tell Jeff to rent me a car, I wanted to drive myself this time. I greeted everyone there and thanked them before finally going into the car and drive off. The windows were tinted as they need to be so that's a good thing. 

I decided that I didn't want to go directly to Niall's house so I drove off to my own house. I rushed things as I only have today and tomorrow and I didn't want to waste anymore time. I got ready like took a shower, brushed my teeth, ate something; so that I at least have something on my stomach, I changed my clothes and drove off again. My house to Niall's is only a 20 minute drive, no one really knows where mine is nor does anyone know what mine look like and I'm honestly surprised but greatly thankful for that. The drive was faster than it usually was, I was bouncing my leg up and down, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel, nervous as fuck the whole time. I'm currently in Niall's driveway, I'v been here for the past 5 minutes just thinking what I'd do and what I'd say. I take a deep breath and let it out, finally having the courage to get out of my car and walk towards the entrance door, pressing the doorbell beside it. 

It took all of me to keep still and not run towards my car, driving off to wherever my car takes me, I was about to consider it but the door opens. 

"Harry?" Niall says, widening his eyes. 

"Hi, Niall." I say, lifting my hand up and wave, awkwardly. 

"What are you doing here?" He then grabs my arm and pulls me inside, quickly. 

"I need to talk to you." I simply answer. 

"And you couldn't do it through text or call? Harry, anyone could've seen you!" 

"I wanted to tell you face to face, and besides, you never answered my texts and you always declined my calls, so how could I?"

"Whatever, come on, I'm thirsty." He says, walking to the kitchen and me following him.

"Thirsty, huh?" I smirk after I said it, causing him to turn around, looking at me with the 'are you serious' face.

"Really?" He says before turning back around and continue to go to the kitchen.

I didn't say anything but sit on the stool while Niall grabs a glass from the cabinet that was hung on the wall. 

"So.." He starts of. 

"So.."

"Harry.." "Niall.." We say at the same time. 

"You can start." He quickly says.

"Okay..," I take another deep breathe and walk towards him, he looks up at me while I look down on him.

 _God I love the height difference._  I thought. 

I run my hands down on his arms to his hands and then interlocking my own with his. 

 "Niall...," I look down at our hands and then back to his face, looking directly into those blue ocean-like, beautiful eyes of his, "I don't want to lose you, baby. I'm sorry for everything, for hurting you, for making you think differently in situations, for making you think that I don't care or love you and just generally in everything that I've done wrong. I never wanna live in a life where I don't have you or let alone not even met you. I'd do anything and everything for you, my angel. I will do everything in my power to stop the PR stunts or to at least lessen them, I promise because I love you, my sweet creature." I say, that was just half of what I wanted to say but I decided to tell the rest, tonight. 

"Harry, _I'm_ sorry. I overreacted and I don't wanna lose you too. And I signed up for this when I said yes to being you're boyfriend, you doing those PR stunts is you protecting us. As much as I don't like them, you have to do them, you have to sacrifice your free time and I don't think I've really appreciated it. But Harry, you don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'm sorry for making you think that you can't go and hang out with other people, you are your own person and you can do anything you want. I love you too, Harry." He replies before pulling his hands from mine and wrapping his hands around my waist, placing his head on my chest, what he said made me feel relieved and really happy. I of course hug him back, wrapping my arms over his shoulders, kissing his forehead. 

"You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that, love." I say before pecking his forehead again and again, missing this feeling. 

"I'm glad to say it, it's the truth anyway." He lifts his head from my chest and wraps his hands around my neck, tiptoeing to kiss me. I kiss back, wrapping my arms around his waist. The kiss was slow, full of love and adoration, not lustful and needy this time. I pull back, grinning while he smiles.

"I love you, my Irish princess." I smirk. 

"Shut up, Harold." He pulls away but I keep him still, tightening my hands around his waist. 

"You're not going anywhere, baby." 

"I don't think I want to."

"Good, so, Ni.." I start.

"Yeah, babe?" He says, giving me a questioning look.

"I'm only here for 2 days, today and tomorrow then I'm off to Rome for the Gucci Fashion Show." I explain.

"That's okay, I'll see you sometime after right?"

"Of course. But I want us to go on a date tonight, is that okay?" 

"Yeah, I'd love that, pet." He smiles.

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 pm?" I ask before kissing both of his cheeks. 

"Mhm, that's perfect. Where are we going?" 

"I'm not telling, let's just say it's pretty cliche." I answer.

"I'm sure I can guess what we're gonna do then." He laughs.

"I'm sure you can, just act surprised when we get there, okay?" I ask, playfully. 

"Should I go with the 'oh god, I love it' or 'wow, this is...wow' surprised?" He plays along.

"Hmm, both. Definitely both." 

"Deal." Is what he says before tiptoeing again to kiss me.

-

I planned this date when I was sulking in LA, I was hoping we would make up and go on a date and that's what's happening. It's a couple hours later and I'm done preparing it, Niall might already know what we're gonna do as he knows me well and I'm pretty cliche, but that also mean I'm romantic, doesn't it? Well if it does, I'm honored. I've been going back and forth from my house and the venue for the date as I keep forgetting things. Finally, though, I'm done, as I said. I look at it all and nod my head, proud of myself and happy of the result. 

I then walk back to my car and drive off back to my house to change and get ready myself, I texted Niall that we weren't going any fancy as firstly, we couldn't really and secondly, as I said, I already had my own plan before. I checked the time and cursed, where the fuck did the time go? It was still noon and now it's 5 pm? That gives me an hour and a half to get ready and drive to Niall's house to pick him up.

i hurried up, i may have already taken a shower but I was sweating and everything that I felt dirty so I decided to take one again, this time just a little faster. Once I was done with that, I got some casual clothes out of my luggage and changed. I was wearing light brown loose pants, a tank top with a black buttoned shirt but I left it unbuttoned and finishing the look off with some vans. I got something out from my luggage and put it inside my pocket, I then checked the time, _6:15 pm_ , it showed.

_Being early is better than being late, I suppose._

I grabbed my phone, my wallet and the bouquet of roses I had bought for today and went outside, it was getting a little chilly so I went back inside to get a black jacket before going back out the door and driving off to the familiar area.

 

"You're early." Niall says after opening the door when I doorbelled for the second time today.

"I know, I brought you flowers." I reply before handing the bouquet out for him to grab.

"Thank you." He grabs it and walks off mumbling a little 'come in', and I gladly did.

"So, are you done or did I come extra early?" I ask.

"No, I'm done or is my outfit too casual?" 

"No, it's perfect," I pause, walking towards him, "Just like you." I finish before leaning in, giving him a small kiss but pulling back right after. 

"Let's go?" He says.

"Let's go." I confirm.

We went outside, hoping no one would pass by or so and we went in my car, playing some music and holding hands the whole time. This time, the ride was 15 minutes away, no one really knew about the place we were going and I just found out about it the last time I was in London. I put the car in park and switch the ignition off, I got the bandana out of my pocket and turned my had to look at my absolutely stunning boyfriend. 

"Put this around your eyes, like a blindfold." I hand the bandana out to him.

"What? Why?" He asks while grabbing it.

"Just do it, please." I smile.

"Fine, fine, If I fall, I'll kill you, Styles." He seriously says.

I get out of the car and go to the other side, opening it for him, I lead him out, grabbed the things we needed and locked the doors of the vehicle, then I lead Niall to the secret and closed off place. 

"Close your eyes." I say.

"Why? My eyes are already covered anyway." 

"Just do it, baby." I chuckle. 

"Okay! My eyes are closed, Mr. Bossy pants." 

"Promise?" I ask, making sure.

"Promise." 

"Okay, good." I say before pulling the bandana off his head, slowly. I leaned in closer, whispering to his ear "You can open your eyes now." 

He opens his eyes and roams his eyes around. 

"Wow, Harry. Did you do this all by yourself?" He questions.

"Yeah." I grin, almost sure he likes it. 

"This is amazing. Thank you, Harry, for everything." He says before pecking my lips and then walking towards where the table is. There are string lights that are hung everywhere, a table with two chairs in the middle of the lights and a scented candle that Niall loves on the center of the table. He sits down and gestures for me to come, I walk towards him and placed the picnic basket that I brought on the table.

"Please tell me that's actual food." He chuckles.

"Hmm, is Spaghetti Bolognese, french fries with coke + a chocolate cake ' actual food' for you?" I tease.

"Perfect, actually." He smiles and I grab 2 plates from the basket and place down all the food (and drink) down on the table and gave him a fork with a knife. I was about to place some food on Niall's plate but he stopped me.

"Harry, I can do it myself so sit down and enjoy this with me, stop being my waiter." He says, grabbing his plate from me. 

"Okay, okay." I chuckle and sit down, grabbing some food myself. 

We began to eat and talk. Sometimes we talk about serious things and what would we like in the future but we also talk about random things and lastly, I have been telling Niall all the jokes I could think of, I know they're not that funny although I appreciate him just laughing at them, or maybe he's laughing on how pathetic they are.

"So, let's go home?" Niall asks.

"Not so fast, my only angel. We're not done."

"Really? What more cliche stuff have you come up with?" He says, teasingly.

"You'll see, come on." I stood up and went to where he was, holding his hand and leading him to where we'll go next. It was simply by the water.

"What are we doing here, Harry?" He asks. 

"Oh this? This was just because it was a nice place to say something." I say, turning my head to look at him and smile.

"What is it then?" 

"Niall, Niall, Niall." I sigh, dramatically. 

"Okay, what, Harry?" 

"You really haven't noticed anything the whole time we were here?" I ask.

"What? Notice what?" 

"Signs, Ni. Look at the lights behind you." I say and he does exactly that. I took my chance and let go of his hand gently and knelt down to the ground, quickly grabbing the small box from my pocket and opening it. 

"What? Harry there's nothing-" He says but stops as he turns around and sees me kneeling.

"Harry-" He starts off but I'm quick to cut him.

"Niall, please just hear me out. We dated back when we were in a band, it was hard for both of us but it was harder for you. And for that I'm sorry, but I'm also thankful because you stayed with me the whole time. Even with all the drama from hendall or larry or anything else. You stayed, which was the difference from the others that I'v dated and dealt with. I became stupid and thought it would be a good thing to break up with you. I'm sorry for that too, I'm sorry for breaking us. And now, we're back together. We've had our ups and downs, a lot from the ups but recently, a lot from downs too. But Niall, I can't bear even just to think about not being with you because you're my everything, Niall James Horan. My world got brighter with you in it, it lost its light when I let you go and now it's back. And I'm not planning to let go of it for a long time, forever even. We've been together for 2 years before and now we're almost 2 years. We've been through a lot together but I know that if I'm with you, we could succeed in anything and everything because as the majority says, we're _Niall and Harry, Harry and Niall_ , and I agree. So Niall James Horan, will you be my husband, partner in crime, partner in duo, lover, soulmate, one true love, Niall, will you marry me?" I finished, now getting anxious. 

"H-harry." He starts off again, tears falling down his face and i could only hope that they were because of happiness. 

"Yeah?"

"Of course I would! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and yes!" The second I hear the words, I grin, sighing happily and stand up to kiss him passionately and slide the ring over his left ring finger. 

"I love you, Harry." He says.

"I love you so much, future Mr. Styles." I tease.

"You're gonna keep calling me that until we're actually married aren't you?" He laughs.

"Yeah and when we get married, I'm going to call you Mr. Styles." I smile, not believing any of this. 

"I can't believe we're gonna get married." He chuckles while I feel my eyes getting glossy.

"I can't believe it either, baby." I lean in again to kiss him.

-

It's now 2 days after and I'm preparing and getting ready for the Gucci Fashion Show, I'm not walking on the runway if that's what you're thinking. The fans probably do as soon as they saw the news but I'm not. I'm just a guest there but even if I'm not actually in the show, I'm honored to be there and watch. I'm wearing everything white except for my shoes that matches with my glasses with the color baby pink and my purse which is a mix of gold and black with feathers around.

When I arrived there, I see a lot of fans just cheering and screaming my name. I blow kisses, wave and say thank you several times and I tried to go near a fan but the barrier almost fell down and I backed up, kinda scared. My body would've been ripped limb from limb if that fell. I say plenty of thank you's again and finally go inside, greeting everyone and wishing the ones who would walk good luck and then finally sitting down when the actual show starts. It begins with darkness and just lights in random places, it was like I was in a scary movie. The models started to walk and I observe and watch the outfits from each and everyone of them. Most were really nice and admirable but I have to admit that some just look kind of weird, it was also just 10-15 minutes long but nonetheless, I still enjoyed it. 

There was an after party that I planned to attend so that's what I did after talking and taking pictures with some other people. At first, I didn't drink much and just taken sips every now and then while talking to the people who attended the party. Although after a couple while, I kept drinking and drinking, this time not wanting to forget about everything as everything was already fine and good right now, instead, I drank because I wanted to. 

I took some pictures and videos with some fans and other models, I even asked someone to prom for their boyfriend, it wasn't the first time though but it was always fun. By now, I'm drunk as fuck, I'm the clingy kind of drunk so I was near people and just hugging and being close to them. When it was time to go home, my driver helped me into the backseat and drove me off to the hotel I was booked in. I suddenly had an idea, I spammed Niall with text messages until I see on my screen that someone was calling me, that someone was called 'My Baby Love x' 

" _Hello?_ " I heard on the phone.

"Hi, my love." I replied.

" _Why'd you call, pet?_ " 

"Oh uhm.." I said, forgetting what I was about to say.

" _Harry, are you drun-_ "

"OH! I j-just wanted to tell you I love you." 

" _Aw, Harry. I love you too._ " 

"No, Niall. Like, I love love you, without you I'm just a peanut butter sandwich, missing its jelly. I'm just a sky, missing its clouds and stars. I'm just a berry, missing its straw. I love you so much, Niall. Will you marry me, Niall? Please?" 

" _Harry, you already proposed and I already said yes, pet. I know you're drunk so please be careful, babe._ "

"Thank you for caring about me, future Mr. Styles. I love you." 

" _Go to sleep, Harold. Bye._ "

"Bye- WAIT, NIALL." 

" _Yes, Harry?_ " 

"I love you." 

" _I love you too, pet._ " 

Were the last words I heard before the phone call ended, making me feel happy all over again, we might have some struggles but after all, we get _Stronger after ever fight._  And that's what's matters.

 

 


End file.
